Yellow Diamond
Summary Yellow Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She was first shown in the extended theme song and made her debut appearance in "Message Received". She is said to be flawless, with no weaknesses, as well as being a Diamond, which are the strongest varieties of gems on Homeworld. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: '''Yellow Diamond '''Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 10,000 years old (considers 6,000 years as “nothing”) Classification: Homeworld Gem, Member of the Diamond Authority, Homeworld leader (alongside other diamonds) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles), Large Size (Type 1), Electricity Manipulation, Deconstruction (Able to destabilize Gems), Aura (Allows her to detect and harm entities on the astral plane), Corruption (When combined with Blue and White she is able to corrupt an entire planet's worth of Gems), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (Resisted Blue Diamond's emotion wave better than other gems) and Telepathy (Steven struggled to get near her in his Astral Projection form due to her aura) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Exchanged blows with Blue Diamond and was visually deconstructing her. The Diamonds are considered to be by far the most powerful Gems in existence, so greatly superior to others that even the thought of a Diamond getting "poofed" is considered laughable. Is much more powerful than characters such as Lapis Lazuli and fusions like Malachite and Alexandrite as well. Almost certainly more powerful than White Light, who was able to take multiple hits from Alexandrite and continue fighting at full efficiency. Punched through her Gem Warship, which should be much more durable than Peridot's, which could easily take the power of 4 Laser Light cannons and Opal's Arrows. Capable of breaking through the hull of her warship, which was durable enough to sustain extensive damage from a partially formed Cluster), likely higher (While the exact degree of the Diamonds' superiority to other Gems is unknown, the fact that any other Gem "poofing" them is seen as a joke suggests the difference could be absolutely massive) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Should be comparable to if not superior to Jasper and the Crystal Gems), FTL Attack Speed (Capable of attacking this fast) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Should be vastly superior to the likes of Lapis Lazuli and Malachite. Lifted a part of her ship casually) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (The idea of another Gem even being able to hurt a Diamond is seen as absurd. Capable of taking hits from Blue Diamond) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Several meters by virtue of size, Planetary with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Yellow's Warship, Palanquin Intelligence: High (As the commander of the Gem Homeworld military, Yellow Diamond has extensive knowledge of combat and tactical warfare) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: Yellow_Diamond_Zap.gif|Her electricity destabilizing Peridot Aura Projection Yellow n Blue.gif|Projecting her aura to attack Steven *'Aura Projection:' The Diamonds can project an aura around them that they can control, they can either radiate it from their entire bodies or emit it from specific parts of their bodies, usually their hands. Yellow's aura is represented as yellow clouds of electricity. She can use this as an offensive ability in both the physical and mental plane, as seen when she was able to focus her aura and attack Steven as he was projecting. **'Electrokinesis:' Yellow's aura takes the form of a powerful electrical current that form currents around her body and can be projected from her fingertips. These electrical bolts can deal significant physical damage but also destabilizes a Gem's form in a manner almost exactly like a Gem Destabilizer. It can be focused to cut through thick surfaces. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Aku (Samurai Jack) Aku's Profile (6-B Aku and High 6-A Yellow Diamond were used. Speed was equalized and Aku was bloodlusted.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Giants Category:Gems Category:Leaders Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Adaptation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 6